The Undeniable Connection
by ZapWBolt
Summary: While on the island, the boys begin to break society's rules. All of them. One-shot


**Because I can!**

 **Disclaimer: Contains male x male**

The sun was hot. So hot, it made the boys feel like their backs had gone up in flames. With already existing sunburns, the boys were in hell. But what were they to do about it? The forest was shady, but it was dense and it trapped in heat. Simon milled about in the forest, looking for healthy palm fronds to use in the creation of the shelters. His throat was dry, and he was feeling slightly lightheaded, but for some reason he continued.

On the beach, Ralph grunted at he lifted up a large branch that would support the third shelter. Piggy sat at the meeting place, the conch lying next to him.

"You're useless," Ralph growled as he began to piece the shelter together.

"I'd help, believe me I would, but my asthma," Piggy replied as he cleaned his specs.

Ralph was frustrated beyond belief. He didn't even have the strength to voice his usual response. That idiot, that Jack. Didn't he know what was important?

"I've got more fronds," Simon said, approaching with an armful of prickly palm fronds.

Ralph took the fronds, and was just about to begin placing them on the shelter, when he noticed Jack standing at the edge of the woods. Spear in hand, Jack squinted in the sunlight and scowled at the three boys on the beach.

"Two measly shelters," Jack said sourly. "That's all you've got?"

"You didn't bring back any meat, so I'd say Simon and I worked a lot harder than you did. You were probably just joking around in the woods. The rest of the hunters came back anyway." Ralph retorted.

"Do you know how hard hunting is?" Jack snarled. "Have you ever even tried?"

"What, are those pigs too smart for you?" Ralph teased.

Jack was at a loss for words. He was hungry, tired, hot, thirsty and filthy. Now, Ralph had infuriated him. He wanted to punch Ralph in the face, but he stopped.

"Come with me. Let's hunt, and then you'll see," Jack said. "But first, let me drink. Simon, is there a coconut?"

Without hesitation, Simon grabbed water for Jack. He stared down at the coconuts filled with water, but walked away, ignoring the headache he felt coming on. Simon handed the water to Jack who gulped it quickly.

"Alright let's go," Jack picked up his spear, which had been lying in the sand. He started to walk towards the forest, but Ralph stopped him.

"I never agreed to this," Ralph said, standing in Jack's way.

"You're chief aren't you?" Jack said, but didn't wait for a response. "You should be good at everything, shouldn't you?"

For some reason, this irked Ralph. "Fine. I'll go hunt."

The two boys set off into the woods. Ralph grabbed a spear and trotted after Jack. He was already starting to regret this, but something pushed him forward.

The forest was thick and humid. Ralph wondered how Jack could stand being in the forest all day. He shook off the thought. Lugging branches over the beach probably wasn't any easier.

Suddenly, Jack grabbed Ralph's arm.

"There's one," Jack whispered.

Ralph turned to see a pig snuffling through the grass. It was rooting around for a meal, and it didn't notice the boys who were merely seven feet away from it.

Jack crept forward, and Ralph followed.

Before the pig could run, and before Ralph could make a move, Jack thrust his spear forward. The pig squealed and started to run, but Jack tried to herd it in with his spear.

"Stab it! Before it gets away!" Jack urged.

Ralph stepped forward, holding his spear outright. Just as he was about to jab the spear into the pig's flesh, it burst past Jack's spear and disappeared into the brush.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted. "Why weren't you faster?"

"Well maybe you should've told me what we were planning before we found a pig!" Ralph hollered.

The boys went on accusing each other, growing closer at every second until their faces were just inches from each other. They stopped peering into each other's eyes.

Jack was the first to move forward. He grabbed Ralph's head and pulled him closer, their lips just barely touching. The first instincts of both of the boys was to pull away, but now Ralph came forward, shoving his face into Jack's. It felt so wrong to them, but they continued, opening their mouths to deepen the kiss. Ralph felt his heart beating out of his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack shuddered at the contact, but it felt bizarrely wonderful.

After a few more moments the boys broke apart. Neither of them had ever experienced something like that, and it confused them as much as it thrilled them. They stepped away from each other and stood, staring at each other once again. It felt like the start of a battle, but the battle between Ralph and Jack had just ended.

"We can't tell the others about this," Jack said.

Ralph smiled. "Agreed."


End file.
